Katekyo Radio
by xx27598033186996Lxx
Summary: A collection of stories based on the openings, endings, and characters songs provided by the series.
1. Drawing Days

_hane ga nai tenshi wa boku ni itta_

_**An angel without wings said to me**_

A boy will soon meet the person who will turn his life around.

A baby tutor who calls himself the world's best hitman.

_ie e to kaeru chizu o nakushita_

"_**I lost my map for returning home"**_

The baby gives the boy the news about being the heir of a mafia, the Volgola Family.

The boy's name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and the baby's name is Reborn.

_hiriki na boku wa efude o totte_

_**The powerless me draws with a paintbrush**_

His peaceful days of being Dame-Tsuna will now be filled with events that defy the laws of logic.

_kawaita e no gu ni mizu o sasu_

_**And pours water into my dried paint**_

Tsuna will experience the power of the dying will. He will confess to the girl he has a crush on, Sasagawa Kyoko, in his underwear for the first time and win his first ever match.

_kono me ga hikari o ushinatte mo boku wa egaite miseru_

_**Even if my eyes lose their sight, I'll show that I'll draw**_

Then he will meet a boy who tried to kill him with dynamites but will be his right-hand man with zealous devotion, Gokudera Hayato.

_kono te ga chikara o ushinatte de mo boku wa egaite miseru_

_**Even when my hand loses its strength, I'll show that I'll draw**_

He will save a boy who nearly committed suicide when he thought he lost his hope in baseball, Yamamoto Takeshi.

_ibateru sute neko ga waratteta_

_**A swaggering stray cat was laughing**_

He will see a baby dressed like a cow at his window who is trying to kill his baby tutor, Lambo.

_agaite ikiru boku o waratteta_

_**It was laughing at me floundering while living**_

He will meet his crush's boxing obsessed older brother who lives to the EXTREME, Sasagawa Ryohei.

_tsumaku chiisai PARETTO no ue de_

_**On my narrow and small palette**_

He will be an interesting opponent to a prefect who loves to bite people to death, Hibari Kyoya.

_mazaru koto naki tsuyoki ishi o_

_**My strong will doesn't mingle**_

Tsuna's days will be hectic but happy as his life will be filled with people who cares about him.

_kurakute tsumetai sekai de mo boku wa egaite yukeru_

_**Even in the cold and dark world, I can go draw**_

His house will become wild and have little kids running around, an Italian beauty, and a spartan devil baby.

_akaku moeru hi ga tsuki nukeru e o boku wa egaite yukeru_

_**I can go draw a picture that the sun burning red pierces through**_

On the plus side, he will smile and laugh with his first friends.

_dareka no tame ni nani ga dekiru tte_

_** For someone's sake, what can I do? **_

And, he will face his first enemy.

_sore dake de mata kore kara mo_

_** Just with that, I will from now on again **_

An enemy who tries to take over his body to overthrow the mafia and cleanse the world with darkness by starting a world war, Rokudo Mukuro.

_kono me ga hikari o ushinatte mo boku wa egaite miseru_

_**Even if my eyes lose their sight, I'll show that I'll draw**_

He will stake his life for the first time.

_kono te ga chikara o ushinatte de mo boku wa egaite miseru_

_**Even when my hand loses its strength, I'll show that I'll draw**_

He will protect his friends from him, with his new weapon and his new hyper dying will.

_subete o tsutsumikomu you na iro ni_

_**In the colors that seem to envelop everything**_

And fulfill his promise to his friends to have their peaceful days back.

_subete no negai o kometa inori_

_**There's a prayer filled with all wishes**_

_**

* * *

Thank you for reading this fanfic, its my first time so it kinda suck. I'm planning to make the opening be something like a overview of the arcs they were played in. The endings will be independent stories based on the animations shown in each ending. The character songs will be in the character's point of view. Again, thank you for reading and I hope to improve my writing skills.**_


	2. Michishirube

_doko made mo tsuzuiteku michi_

_bokura wa tatazun de iru yo_

_aiiro ni kagayaku sora ni_

_akogare o dakishime nagara_

_**We're standing**_

_**On a road that goes on as far as we can see**_

_**As we embrace our longing**_

_**In the sparkling indigo blue sky**_

Tsuna and Reborn are sitting on the hill observing the orange tinted sky. The enchanting mixture of red and orange hues dyeing horizon when the sun takes its final steps from the East to the West. The feeling of sentimentality emitted from the sunset made Tsuna reminiscence about how much things has changed in his life.

_yureru omoi tashika ni atte_

_furueru mune o kanjita nara_

_boku o tsunagu GANJIGARA me no_

_kusari o tokihanatte yuki mashou_

_**If you felt the trembling love**_

_**That is sure to be in your shaking chest**_

_**Then set me free**_

_**From the chains that bind me hand and foot**_

When Tsuna first met Gokudera, he was quite frightened by his menacing appearance. Gokudera first arrived in Japan to test his worthiness for becoming the heir to the Vongola Famiglia. However when he saved Gokudera from his Dynamite, he became fiercely loyal to him admiring him to the point of extremes. It surprised Tsuna how fast Gokudera can change his mood from sour to happy. He then goes on about becoming his right-hand man, but Tsuna prefers to be just friends.

_makenaide LIFE_

_kuyashii kimochi ga_

_KOKORO no MICHISHIRUBE sa_

_arukidasou_

_kimi to boku no tabi ga hajimaru sa_

_sou daro DARLIN_

_**Don't be defeated by life**_

_**Feelings of regret**_

_**Are your heart's signposts**_

_**Let's start walking**_

_**Our journey is beginning**_

_**Isn't that right? darlin'**_

Tsuna remembers Yamamoto asked for advice from him. He didn't know that his advice would lead him to suicide. However, Tsuna convinced him that he had much more potential and saved his life. Both find common ground in their lack of effort at school, as both end up taking supplementary classes. But Tsuna's brain cannot comprehend of how calm Yamamoto can be and somehow thinks that the mafia is a game. However, Tsuna definitely sees Yamamoto as a true friend, albeit much more sensible than Gokudera.

_kanjou to ka namida mo subete_

_kakusu hitsuyou wa nai no sa_

_antei o motomechai nai_

_kodoku to jiyuu wa onaji mono_

_**You don't need to conceal**_

_**Your sentiments, or tears, or anything**_

_**I have no desire for stability**_

_**Loneliness and freedom are the same thing**_

Haru… well the first time they met was strange. He sees Haru stalking Reborn and then slaps Tsuna in the face when she thought he was abusing him. Then she challenged him to see if he really is a mafiaso. When Gokudera saw them, he threw his dynamite and destroyed the bridge they were standing on, which ended up Haru drowning and Tsuna saving her. Haru all of the sudden changed her affection from Reborn to him. There are times that Tsuna thinks that Haru is a female version of Gokudera.

Lambo showed up by his window, trying to shoot Reborn. He tried to warn Reborn but he ignores him. He introduced himself as Reborn's greatest rival. But he's just a 5-year-old crying cow brat with a 10 year bazooka. Even his 15-year-old self didn't change much.

I-Pin was sent to Japan to assassinate someone but she mistook Tsuna as the person due to her near-sightedness. She felt very embarrassed and thus the Pinzu-Timed Super Explosion happened. Her 15-year-old self was very pretty and surprised everyone that she was a girl due to her unfeminine appearance as a baby. She was 3rd most promising young assassin but she chooses to go to a Japanese college and worked part-time at a ramen shop, somehow it made him happy that she made that kind of choice.

_ai suru koto mi ni MATOe tara_

_shinjiru koto ga dekiru kara_

_nee dareka to SHINMETORII na_

_ikikata o erabu hitsuyou nai sa_

_**When we can clad ourselves in the things we love**_

_**We can believe**_

_**Yeah, you don't need to choose a way of life**_

_**That's symmetrical to someone else's**_

Hibari still scares him even to this day. The prefect got mad at him, Gokedera, and Yamamoto using his office as their new base due to a certain devil baby. Reborn shot him and used Leon the slipper and hit Hibari with it during dying will mode. Tsuna never very comfortable around him but it will improve…. Maybe.

Ryohei kind of scares him too but only because of his loud and EXTREMELY passionate personality. He misunderstood about Tsuna's streght with his dying will mode, trying (and yelling) him to join the boxing club. Tsuna is still confused on how he, the EXTREME lion punchnist, and Kyoko, sweet and caring, are related.

_ikutsu no deai_

_orimaze nagara_

_AIRO o kakenuke you_

_bokura minna_

_tabibito darou wakare wa_

_tsuyosa ni kawaru yo DARLIN_

_**As we weave through**_

_**Our many encounters**_

_**Let's run through the narrow path**_

_**Maybe we're all travelers**_

_**And our breakups**_

_**Will become strength, darlin'**_

Bianchi at first wanted to kill Tsuna to have Reborn free from his responsibility of training him and go back to Italy. But over time she stopped, as she is satisfied with living in Tsuna's house with Reborn.

Dino is a role model to Tsuna. Both have many things in common, are klutz, both didn't want to be a mafiaso, and both were and still are being tortured by the evil Spartan called Reborn. Tsuna respects him and likes to be cool like him despite Dino's weird disability without his subordinates.

_makenaide LIFE_

_kuyashii kimochi ga_

_KOKORO no MICHISHIRUBE sa_

_arukidasou_

_kimi to boku no tabi ga hajimaru sa_

_sou daro DARLIN_

_**Don't be defeated by life**_

_**Feelings of regret**_

_**Are your heart's signposts**_

_**Let's start walking**_

_**Our journey is beginning**_

_**Isn't that right? darlin'**_

And Kyoko, ahh Sweet and cute Kyoko. Tsuna can feel his face getting warm and pink from his thoughts. He was able to confess to her but to do it in his underwear and to have the whole school to witness. He never felt so embarrassed in whole life and what's worse was that Mochida challenged him to a kendo duel. Tsuna was able to survive in the end, but got depressed after Kyoko thinks that his confession was just a joke. On the bright side, they progressed into a good friendship, which of course is very happy about it.

Tsuna then thinks about Reborn. Everything that happened from then and now was because Reborn entered into his life. Without him, he would still be the Dame-Tsuna he was be he met Reborn. He should be very grateful about it. But that doesn't mean that Tsuna will accept being a mafia boss.

While Tsuna continue on with his happy wonderland, Reborn stood up and gave Tsuna a strong kick to his face.

"What did you do that for, Reborn?" Tsuna cried and rubbed his cheek that has Reborn's foot imprint on it.

"Its almost time for dinner, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn replied with no hit of remorse nor mercy. "Hurry up or there will be no more food for you."m

Another one of Tsuna's unusual peaceful days comes to an end.

ikutsu no deai

orimaze nagara

AIRO o kakenuke you

bokura minna

tabibito darou wakare wa

tsuyosa ni kawaru yo DARLIN

**As we weave through**

**Our many encounters**

**Let's run through the narrow path**

**Maybe we're all travelers**

**And our breakups**

**Will become strength, darlin'

* * *

**

**Next chapter will be ONE NIGHT STAR.**


End file.
